How Could This Happen
by And Then I Woke Up
Summary: Written by my friend Winry and posted here until I can convince her to set up her own account. Abby Scuito was just like any other normal foster child until something terrible happerned.


Summary: I am not going to pretend I suck at this.

Chapter 1: Not

The day started off like any other day. Abby Scuito went to school, came back to the foster home, and homework. Something had seemed weird all day but she ignored the feeling and went back to her math homework. Now what was the multiplication trick her last foster mom told her about nines? As she was thinking about it her seven year old foster roommate walked in.

"Joseph can you go play with your game boy somewhere else I can not concentrate on my math homework." Now let's see nine times two is....

"Abby, what are u doing?" Kayla, her three year old foster sister was cute but could get rather annoying, asked." Abby" Kayla whined.

Abby rolled her eyes and looked at her." Kayla I am doing my math homework. Joseph I am going to break that game if u don't find somewhere else to play your game boy." Abby looked back down at her homework.

"Are you going to make me go somewhere?" Joseph was a smart mouth that at every house he has been to has gotten his way. This house was no different.

"Joseph now!" Abby grabbed the game and tossed the game out of the room. Kayla was still sitting on my bed with a day bed it was crowded. Kayla's curls were falling on Abby's homework. Abby wished she had curls like that her hair was straight and blonde cut just at her shoulders. Her blue eyes that turned colors with her mood. Kids from school always stared at Abby's eyes which was extremely creepy. Abby grabbed a pony tail holder and handed it to Kayla who got the hint and tried to throw up her hair.

"ABBY LEEANN SCUITO GET YOUR ASS I THIS KITCHEN NOW!"

Great now what did my foster mom Lisa want.

"What did I do?" Abby asked.

"DO NOT EVEN TRY THAT LINE ROSE IS ON HER WAY TO GET YOU!" Rose McMahan was Abby's case worker for the past six years.

" I do not know anything about this." Well that was partly true she did not know anything about Rose coming till this morning but the reason was unknown. Something inside her thought her mom wanted to get her back but that was crazy her mom was an alcoholic and a big pot head proved incapable of taking care of day started off like any other day.

Well that was partly true she did not know anything about Rose coming till this morning but the reason was unknown. Something inside her thought her mom wanted to get her back but that was crazy her mom was an alcoholic and a big pot head proved incapable of taking care of her. The mystery will be solved now i guess because here came Rose.

"Go get your stuff Abby" Rose said. Abby ran to her room and starting grabbing her things. As Abby did so she heard Kayla screaming over not wanting her to go. Joseph was in his room crying. Poor kids they know how the system works but were still upset. Abby grabbed her cell phone Rose gave her in case of emergencies. She hardly ever used it. "Abby, today would be nice." Rose said.

"Coming." She said. Throwing her bag over her shoulder she walked in the kitchen. Without a word she was shooed out the door.

In the vehicle Rose was telling her what was going on. Abby's mom had figured out where she was staying and she was coming to get her. Once again Abby had to leave to escape her. The long drive had put Abby to sleep which was normal. When Abby woke up they were in Florida. Abby looked at Rose who was texting on her phone.

"Rose where are we going?"

"To your new foster home." Rose replied like it was like we were heading across town not from Indiana to Florida. Has she lost her mind?

"Why am I moving to Florida?" Abby did not like this plan.

"Because no one in Indiana wants an eight year old foster kid." That figures.

Thirty minutes later we pulled up to a house that was bigger than my other house for the past six years. The house was painted white with sky blue trim it looked three stories. Great probably a lot more kids too. Abby was having trouble now in school with only two other kids bugging her. They walked up to a brass door with a knocker. How old is this house? Abby wondered. Rose used the knocker on the door.

"Do not be nervous they will love you."

Abby sat there and thought about it. What foster parent actually loved their kids? None they only do it for the money. As the door swung open there was a huge entry way. Just great a rich family. Abby looked up to see a women with straight blonde hair that was short cut to her chin. She was way shorter than her husband. Her husband looked about the same with glasses and really tall. His hair was cut short. Abby looked around for the other kids. That's a little odd there was none, Oh well.

"Hi Abby my name is Divida this is my husband Tim. You can address us by mom and dad." Great worse wannabee be parents. "....your room is upstairs Tim will show you to your room. Tim"

Tim took her bag and headed for the stairs which were huge. Turns out the house had three stories and my room was on the second floor. We entered a room that was painted pink the one color Abby could not stand. Tim must have sensed something was wrong.

"Something wrong with the room?" Tim asked.

"Nothing really I just hate the color pink." Abby replied plugging her phone into the charger.

"Well if you don't mind being on the third floor there is a room painted blue."

"If you do not mind showing me the room I would not being on the third floor."

Tim grabbed my bag and climbed up a narrow spiral staircase. I grabbed my phone and charger and followed him.

"....he is the reason for the tear drops...." who is calling me.

"Yes Rose?" Abby got to the room which had a dark blue wall with matching curtains and a canopy over the bed.

" Well you have your phone for just in case of emergencies I am leaving call me if you need anything Abby." same line she gave me when Abby was six and got the cell phone. "Abby be on your best behavior."

"I always am." as she hung up Tim left her room. Well that was a little weird. Hmm…. I wonder when dinner is? Abby should have paid attention better. Oh well might as well go explore the house. Abby headed across the hall. When Abby got to the end of the hall there was two doors. Abby opened the door on the left. Inside was a bath with a shower. A toilet, that looked brand new and was white with a blue foam seat. The walls were blue with beach wallpaper. Abby opened the door to see sea shells lined on the sink and toilet.

On the door to the right Abby was afraid to open the door. Abby had the most curiosity to figure out what was behind the door.


End file.
